


Running Home To You

by alexandriawoods



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commander Hearteyes, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, I love Pasek and Paul, Inspired by The Flash, Lexa is a sap, Marriage Proposal, Running Home to You, Serenading, Songfic, Stargazing, Westallen proposal song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriawoods/pseuds/alexandriawoods
Summary: And I could see it right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark. You gave me no other choice, but to love you.Pressing a tender, heartfelt kiss to Clarke’s temple, she gathers as much courage as she could muster.ORLexa serenades Clarke with a capella singing and proposes.





	Running Home To You

This is not how she pictured it to be. This is totally not going accordingly to the plan she had meticulously thought through. But here she is, sitting under the beautiful night sky painted with stars. The view was magnificent. She could see the city lights until it fades in the horizon. Being surrounded by the nature, she feels so small, but so big at the same time, although for a completely different reason. The stars and the city lights may be beautiful, but the sight before her is _magnificent_.

Much closer to her than the stars and the city lights, she holds the most intricate art in her arms, carefully sculpted by the hands of God to every detail of perfection. She tightens her hold and takes a deep, almost surprised breathe at the thought. It catches her unguarded when it hits her that she is the luckiest person under the sky.

That she gets to smell her lavender shampoo and vanilla body wash, mixed with her own natural scent that she cannot put her fingers on, but it just smells _so, so good_. That she gets to caress the soft skin of her arms, and feel the soft hair locks brushing her cheek. That she gets to have her front pressed into this goddess’ back, sharing the warmth, feeling the soft rise and fall of her breathing.

She is met with the bluest pair of eyes when the head pressed against her cheek slightly moved and turned around, must have been aware of the sudden sharp inhale coming from behind.

“What is it?”

And even after all these years, her voice still sounds like an angelic melody to her ears. She keeps wondering what she had done in the past life that she is blessed with this angel to call hers in this life, but above all wonders she is definitely grateful.

“It’s nothing.”

Blue eyes stare at her with a soft glance, searching for an answer, trying to figure out if it’s really nothing or not. When she’s only met with a face of content, she turns back around and leans back to the warmth behind her. “This is perfect, Lexa.”

“It is, Clarke.”

And no, she is not referring to the stars and the moon, nor the city lights, nor the smell of earth from the trees that surround them, nor also the soft wind blowing in their face. She takes one more deep breath, once again tightening her hold, and exhales a relaxed breath. She could not bring herself to wait any longer, not even to grab her guitar from the trunk of her car. Everything could not be more perfect than this. She takes a slow breath and start singing a soft melody.

 

_Can’t say how the days will unfold,_

_Can’t change what the future may hold._

_But I want you in it, every hour, every minute._

 

She takes both of her hands in hers and starts swaying slowly to the song she’s singing.

 

_This world can race by far too fast,_

_Hard to see while it’s all flying past._

_But it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now._

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me._

 

She feels Clarke sinking deeper into her, playing with their interlaced fingers. She makes a vow to herself that she will do anything in her power to keep Clarke feeling content in her arms for the rest of her life.

 

_All I want to do is come running home to you,_

_Come running home to you._

_And all my life, I promise to keep running home to you._

_Keep running home, to you._

 

She has never been good with spoken words, but when she finds a perfect song that depicts her feelings, she would be grateful to be able to express her feelings. It has always been her main form of communication. And right now, she is being completely honest and every word that comes out of her mouth is everything she needs Clarke to hear and to know.

 

            _And I could see it right from the start, right from the start_

_That you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark._

_You gave me no other choice,_

_But to love you._

 

Pressing a tender, heartfelt kiss to Clarke’s temple, she gathers as much courage as she could muster. She, Alexandria Woods, is going to ask Clarke Griffin, the love of her life, to be her wife. To spend the rest of their lives together. To go to bed and wake up every morning in each other’s arms. To declare their commitment to be faithful to each other before God, before the law, before the people in their lives that matter the most.

 

_All I want to do is come running home to you,_

_Come running home to you._

_And all my life, I promise to keep running home to you._

_Keep running home, to you._

 

Caressing her thumb on Clarke’s hand, she retracted one hand gently and reached into her jacket pocket, feeling the metal of ring. She takes it in her hand and gives it a squeeze as a form of prayer, hoping to the universe that although she completely discards her thorough plan of a romantic evening including fancy dinner at a reserved, decorated rooftop, featuring the town’s best cello quartet, this would go just as well. She presses a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder as she closes her eyes and sings the last bit of the song with her heart practically on her sleeves.

 

_Can’t say how the days will unfold,_

_Can’t change what the future may hold._

_But I want you in it, every hour, every minute._

 

She feels Clarke turning in her arms, tilting her head and kissing her jaw softly.

 

“I love you, Lexa.”

She would never get tired of Clarke’s kisses and hearing Clarke says that she loves her. She feels a smile tugs at the corners of her lips, just like they always do every time Clarke says it.

“I love you too.”

Lost in each other’s eyes, the love between them is almost tangible. Bringing their still interlaced hands up, she bends her head down to meet their hands and kisses the back of Clarke’s hand.

“Clarke, marry me?”

She presents the ring to Clarke, offering a small, sheepish smile, alongside with a hopeful glance. Clarke seems to have lost all powers of speech for a few seconds, before she gasps and covers her mouth with a hand.

“Lexa!” she rasps out softly, her heart melts and bursts at the same time at the scene that is unfolding before her. Before she knows it, she surges forward to kiss Lexa with everything she’s got. Locking her arms behind Lexa’s neck, she cradles her head with one hand and her softly caress her cheek with the other. After a short while, she pulls back, flashing a blinding smile. When she tries to respond, she cannot contain her feelings, mixing up every word with happy laughter. “Of course, baby. Of course. Yes. Oh my god. Yes.” She kisses Lexa again.

With that, Lexa slides the ring onto her fiancée’s finger with the biggest smile in her face and the most intense heart-eyes. She is in the verge of tears and laughter at the same time. Clarke Griffin is her fiancée. She is Clarke Griffin’s fiancée. With all giddiness bubbling up inside her, she brings their lips together again.

“I cannot wait to marry you, Clarke Griffin.”

“And I cannot wait to be your wife, Alexandria Woods.”

And for the first time Clarke glances at the ring that is now sitting on her finger. An open platinum ring with ice blue topaz and diamond leafs on each end, it is beautiful beyond words.

“Lexa, the ring is so beautiful. I love it. Thank you, baby.”

“It’s nowhere near as beautiful as you, Clarke. Thank you for saying yes.”

“Are you kidding, Lexa? Of course I’d say yes.”

“Well, not just for saying yes. For all the things that come with you saying yes. For willing to spend the rest of your life with me. I – I don’t know how to say it, but my mind is going crazy with all the reasons that I’m grateful for you. I – I just – I just love you so much, Clarke.”

“Lexa, that song you sang before explained pretty much everything. It’s more than enough, baby. It’s perfect. You don’t have to compose a speech and practice it to perfection. I don’t want it. I want you. You are enough, Lexa. You are more than enough. I love you so much. If anything, I am now the luckiest person ever. I’m about to marry the most beautiful person on earth. You are so beautiful, Lexa. So, so, beautiful. I love you so much.”

“Look who’s giving the heartfelt speech now. I’m the lucky one, Clarke.”

She presses a kiss to her forehead. She gazes at the beautiful angel before her, still in wonderment.

_The luckiest._

“The luckiest.” She nods to herself.

 

 

* * *

[the ring slash mood board](https://twitter.com/imlexanvers/status/871424603565969408)

[the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7osb1eYuVpKsKJDMe6bodj) | [there's also an acoustic version](https://open.spotify.com/track/2O2ga7ghNAQCaXAqVdJJdl)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *RELEASES BREATH*  
> That was nerve-wrecking. Hi! I hope you enjoyed my first ever fic! I'm already holding my breath again to hear what you think. I'm always open for constructive inputs. :)  
> Ps. If you can't tell, this fic is inspired by the Westallen proposal scene.
> 
> Also, I'm obsessed with this song and basically everything Pasek and Paul created.  
> Reach out to me on Twitter @broadelways :)


End file.
